


反客为主

by Sliveroflight



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliveroflight/pseuds/Sliveroflight
Summary: 情人节特供小短篇，祝食用愉快：）
Relationships: Keitaeiji, Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	反客为主

西星今晚播出的预告发出三分钟之后，赤楚的头像“啵”地出现在了点赞列表里，像一个小小的气泡。町田忍不住伸手戳了一下，笑眯眯地想，为什么这个人连点赞都这么可爱啊？

没过几分钟，屏幕上又跳出了Line的对话框，点进去，是蹦蹦跳跳的赤楚——一只头顶OK，双手点赞的兔子。

看起来似乎还很骄傲？

虽说之前也发生过这种情况，但最近变得越来越频繁了，这一次，倒计时5天那次，还有倒计时7天那次，赤楚每次点赞的速度都令人惊异，其中一次他甚至还在参加颁奖典礼。

是哪里在举行“町田启太ins点赞竞速赛”吗？町田笑着摇了摇头，忽然，他看着那只兔子，产生了一种奇怪的感觉。最近的赤楚好像变得意外的大胆，像是在……宣誓主权？

上个月在anan的拍摄片场，町田就察觉到了。

“说实话，今天时隔很久和町田桑见面，心情非常激动。”

这是他们正式交往后第一次一起公开现身。拍摄刚刚结束，两人正坐在沙发上接受采访，赤楚一边说一边笑着，眼睛亮晶晶的，目光时不时地看向町田，却总是在即将对视的一刹那又飘然掠过。

“我也是，想到今天能见面，我从昨天就开始坐立不安了。”町田注意到他用了相当正式的称呼，悄悄压下嘴角的笑，将视线投向赤楚，“有多久没见了？”

“11月下半月是最后一次，将近两个月了，”赤楚做出认真思索的样子，一字一句道，转而对町田笑了笑，“不过我看了町田桑的ins直播哦。”

“确实真的看了呢。”明明新年假期还私下见过面的两个人，说起谎话来居然面不改色。町田瞬间捕捉到赤楚眼里的得意，忍了又忍才勉强控制住表情，只露出一个浅笑。

真犯规啊，用这种眼神，拍摄的时候也是，视线一直似有若无地胶着在他身上，眼睛满是笑意，浑身上下散发着柔软的氛围，几乎可以用娇俏来形容。被这样的赤楚看着，要怎么才能忍住不吻下去呢？

不是不敢对视，不敢触碰，而是不能，不可以，对于陷入热恋的人，引火烧身无需有形之物，想让他丢盔弃甲，只需要一个无形的眼神。这大概是他经历过的最艰难的一次拍摄，町田觉得自己快被折磨疯了。

“赤楚桑，町田桑，请举起手里的熊猫。”

町田和赤楚各自拿着一只熊猫玩偶，还有一只被他们一起捧在手里。赤楚面对镜头，保持着微笑，手却悄悄地向前略微一推，熊猫刚好抵在了町田的喉结上。

酥麻的触感从喉结那里传递过来，很快蔓延到全身，贴在一起的手瞬间也变得无比灼热，町田微微仰起头，想要极力克制这种磨人的感觉，却还是禁不住笑得皱起了笑纹。赤楚也跟着笑起来，更像是恶作剧得逞的快乐。

咔嚓，相机定格住了这一刻。

“今天两位之间的气氛很好哦，只是这么站在一起，看到的人就能感受到幸福，该怎么说，好像真的有魔法一样。”采访结束后，staff向他们道谢，然后开玩笑地说：“说这种话可能有些冒犯，请不要介意，但刚刚我的确有一种在看黑泽和安达拍结婚照的错觉。”

赤楚笑得眼睛都弯了，非常开心地鞠躬道：“完全不会！是至高无上的评价呢，能听到这么说真的非常感谢。”

事情似乎从那天起就开始变得不对了。

如果町田想得没错，对于其他人调侃他们这件事，赤楚不仅乐在其中，甚至还会主动创造机会。作为町田身边和赤楚最熟悉的朋友，小野塚对此很有话讲。町田想起前几天，小野塚支支吾吾半天，最后用视死如归的表情看着他说：“町田君，赤楚那家伙，最近是不是太过分了，也要考虑下我们单身人士的心情啊。”

或许点赞也是出于这个目的。

不过像赤楚这种没有秘密的人，连确认都不需要，他时不时地就会像今天这样，用得意的口吻和町田说，粉丝们都在惊讶为什么他几乎每一次都点赞这么快。

“好像被他们发现了，说我到底有多喜欢你啊。”

町田完全可以想象得到，他脸上现在是什么表情，如果赤楚有尾巴的话，一定摇得快飞起来了。

“那以后不要这么快就好了。”町田忍着笑回复。

对面丢过来一个“No”的表情，“说起来今天是公休呢，好想一边喝酒一边看西星啊，不过家里的酒都被喝光了。”

停留在屏幕上的手指轻轻敲了敲，町田缓慢地发送出一行字：想试一下雨宫的手艺吗？

赤楚窝在沙发上，看町田熟练地把柠檬汁挤进酒杯，然后依次加入冰球、威士忌和苏打水，一杯highball就调好了。

“真厉害啊，雨宫先生。”

町田悄无声息地坐到赤楚身边，看他像只小猫似的喝了口酒，笑了一下，“最近心情很好吗？”

“诶？为什么这么问？”

“没什么。”

町田往后一倚，慢慢舒展开手臂，圈住了赤楚的肩。捧着酒杯的赤楚觉察到肩上的重量，略侧过脸，町田却只是盯着电视，并没有看他。不知道为什么，虽然也不是没有亲密接触过，和町田单独相处还是会让他觉得害羞。他收回视线，掩饰住冒出来的那一点慌乱，只管低头喝酒。

肩上的手臂逐渐收紧，身体不由得往町田怀里又倾斜了一些，赤楚一口气把酒喝完，从沙发上跳了下去，“我、我再去倒一点酒。”

在害羞吗？町田看着他慌慌张张的背影，拿起自己那杯啜了一口，惬意地靠着沙发，满眼是笑。

赤楚很快回来，在距离町田稍远一些的地方坐下了，他抱着靠枕看向电视，“距离播出还有两个小时呢。”

“是啊，”町田的目光落在他脸上，“所以，我们做点什么？”

“那个……随便看一部电影怎么样？”

“今天雨宫才是主角。”

身体不动声色地向赤楚凑近。

“那、那我们玩一会儿游戏？”

“和小野塚君还没有玩尽兴吗？”

“我……”

等赤楚回过神，肩膀又被町田搂住了，从耳边传来很轻的声音：“怎么办呢，我这里没有什么好玩的。”

一只手伸过来，拿走了他怀里的靠枕。赤楚转过头，町田的脸近在咫尺。

睫毛真长啊……赤楚想起anan拍摄结束后的那个晚上，他忍不住在接吻时睁开眼，看见町田的睫毛在轻轻颤抖，一想到眼前这个人正在为他疯狂，为他沉醉，他就感到自己被一种盛大的幸福包围着，这让他觉得快乐。

——也让他变得好贪心，想要町田再爱他多一点，想要快乐再多一点。

那只拿走靠枕的手摩挲着他身上卫衣的带子，一点一点地，慢慢向上移动，滑过锁骨，喉结，再到下巴，“但是，你这里好像有很多。”

“什么啦……”赤楚觉得被他触碰到的地方痒痒的，忍不住笑出了声。

“不是吗？比如这里……”嘴唇落在了锁骨上。

“还有这里，”再是喉结。

“这里，和这里……”

绵长的吻沿着下巴蔓延到嘴唇，搂着赤楚肩膀的那只手转过来拥住了他的脖子，另一只手掰住下巴，迫使他张开嘴，湿润的舌纠缠着，加深了这个吻。

赤楚一直睁着眼睛，町田觉察到目光，喘息着离开他的嘴唇，哑着嗓子笑了，“为什么不闭上眼？”

“因为……有点想你。”赤楚的嘴唇还泛着水光，他眨着圆溜溜的眼睛说：“这段时间好想你。”

町田凝视着他，手缓缓伸进赤楚的卫衣，“哪里想我？”

手指捏了一下他的腰，“这里？”

赤楚痒得哈哈大笑，“喂……”

温热的手掌从小腹游过，慢慢滑入下面，“还是这里？”

赤楚满面绯红，抱住了町田的脖子，把头埋在他颈窝里，气息已经不稳，“啊，为什么一定要我说出来啦。”

“不是明明很享受吗？不然为什么一直用各种办法勾引我。”

“我哪有！”

赤楚刚反驳完就觉得身体一软，那里已经被町田的大手轻轻握住了，不禁发出一声轻喘。

町田很轻地一笑，“它已经替你承认了哦。”

接下去，便是一个更缠绵的吻。赤楚被吻得头昏，不得不闭上眼睛，勃起的那里被町田宽厚的手抚慰着，激起一阵阵快感，身体不自觉地和他越贴越近……想要更多，想要更多更多的爱。

除了这具身体，其他东西都变成了多余，两人的衣服一件一件被抛在地板上，町田捧着赤楚的脸，手指从耳后插入他的头发，将已经无法按捺的欲望一点一点推进，直到听见他难以抑制地呻吟出声，便停在那里不动了。

“怎么……怎么停下了？”赤楚仰着脸，眼角被欲望催发得浮出一层淡红，他不满地动了动腰，催促着町田。

“就这么喜欢我吗？”町田压抑住涌动的，想要将他全部占有的冲动，低声说。

“嗯……“赤楚避开他的眼睛，点点头。

身体向后轻轻一退，町田抿起嘴角，在他体内的敏感点故意摩擦着，“为什么不说话？”

这种又痒又空虚的感觉，逼迫得赤楚几乎要疯了，他咬住下唇，直视着町田的眼睛，“喜欢，喜欢得不得了，想让全世界都知道。”

……该死。

町田听见心里的那根弦骤然断裂，像火一样热烈的感情瞬间燃遍全身，他重重向前一顶，任由自己被欲望驱使着，在赤楚体内用力挺送。

明明是想惩罚这只傲娇的小猫，却好像又被他支配了。但是，果然还是很喜欢。

醉人的愉悦一浪接一浪地将赤楚推上高潮，他贪恋地看着町田的脸，再次感受到那种让人甘愿死掉的幸福。喜欢他的喘息，他的汗水，他的温柔，他的力量，町田的一切，都好喜欢。

这份喜欢，如果能告诉全世界就好了。

“町田，我真的喜欢你哦。”

“我知道。”


End file.
